chess_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maneuvers
Maneuvers are used to trick your opponent in Chess Titans. Your opponent can also do them, however, so you will also have to block your opponent from doing them if one is about to make one. * Castling is when you move your rook and king around. To be eligible to castle, these conditions must be true: ** both pieces are at the original position. ** the king is not castling to: *** escape check *** end up in check (obviously) *** face check in the middle of castling ** no pieces are between the rook and the king, regardless of their color. * En passant, French for "in passing", is a very complex and limited yet useful maneuver. To cause the maneuver, one of your pawns must be in the fifth row from your side, and when an adjacent pawn that your opponent just moved two spaces forward is right next to it, you capture it by actually moving behind it. * Promotion is simple. When your pawn is about to move to the very end of the board from your view, you can change it to a knight, bishop, rook, or queen. When your opponent does it, the pawn always becomes a queen. That's because promoting it to a knight, bishop, or rook is called underpromotion because they can only do a specific part of the queen, unlike the knight, which can move a way that the queen can't, so in that case, underpromotion can be useful. You can't promote your pawn to a king apparently, because your king is what you must protect, as well as capture your opponent's one, plus its moves aren't very useful. Also you are always eligible to do it, as long as the pawn has one or more legal moves to the end of the board. If you close the promotion dialog, then the promotion defaults to a queen. When you are eligible to do a maneuver, the maneuvering move tile is marked as indigo. Strategies Castling It is best to castle king-side, because there are less pieces between the rook and the king, and the king will be in a more secure area, making it harder for your opponent to put you in check. An easy way to castle during the opening of a game is to move away the knight first, then move the pawn in front of either the king or the right knight where it originally was to move away the bishop, then successfully castle. If your opponent detects you trying to castle, the best way to make the king meet all the conditions regarding check is to use some of the pieces between the king and the rook to: * try to capture any pieces blocking castling * unless it is a knight, use these pieces to block the cause of check Note that you can NOT use the chosen rook or the king themselves because then castling that side will not work at all since one of the pieces used have moved, requiring you to castle the other side, unless the king has moved, which would block all forms of castling for the game. An example of castling during an opening in algebraic notation: En passant This maneuver doesn't really require strategies. Just get your pawn to the fifth row, and if an adjacent one moves two spaces forward, capture it that way. However, your pawn will be at risk of being captured by another pawn since it will end up in the sixth row from your side, but it doesn't always happen. Promotion If your pawn is about to be promoted, changing it to a queen is always the best. Promoting it to anything weaker is called underpromotion. However, underpromotion can be useful if you are promoting the pawn to a knight, because the knight can do moves that your queen cannot. Also, if that very pawn who captured via en passant (read above) wasn't captured by any of your opponent's pieces, and if it doesn't have any form of being captured when it is at the seventh row (or eighth row) from your side, go straight to promotion. Category:Pages with galleries Category:Game rules Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy pages